Old Enemy New Apprentice
by Novemberscorpion
Summary: Robin and Raven have gotten together and Starfire is fine with it after a little chat, but Slade has arisen yet again and this time his new apprentice is someone from Robins past.
1. Return Of Terra

_OK, this was in my head and I had to get rid of it, it kept bugging me. Here's the first Chapter. I'll update after I get the second chapter of the Tournament of the Century up. Please R&R. Flamers you are not to review. If you don't like the pairing then why read this, any constructive criticism is welcome. Warning this is a Rae/Rob pairing. They so totally belong to each other. I'm not going to be mean to Star though_._ Ok enough chat, enjoy.

* * *

_

**Return of Terra**

Night. So calm, serene, peaceful, understanding, accepting and overall silent and embracing. She liked this the most out of any time of the day. She liked the night. She sat atop the tower, looking out at the city, seeing it sparkling like a diamond. The moon, high above the city, casting its pearly, ghostly glow upon the earth. The water rustled and sparkled as well. Her amethyst eyes looked out over the city, mixed feelings for everything around her. She felt **Happy** that she had a home and friends. **Sad** for the fact that she had unwillingly destroyed it. **Timid** to the fact that she loved a member of the team, and **Love**, for a certain boy in the Tower. And as all know, with **Love** comes **Lust** not to far behind. She often felt herself longing to have him touch her, or to let him run a hand down her face. She turned to the door that lead down to the interior of the Tower, and felt herself start to head in. Her cloak held tight around her, her hood up over her face. She entered the kitchen, heating some water on the stove and grabbing a mug off the shelf. She grabbed some herbal tea from a cupboard and set it in her mug. She glanced at the clock. 11:45pm it read. She was up later than normal, everyone else was asleep, or so she thought. Her thoughts went back to him and suddenly her mug exploded.

"Great," she muttered. "I thought I had everything under control."

She quickly cleaned up and grabbed a new mug and tea. The water clicked off and she poured it into her mug, stirring the contents with a spoon. She finally rested herself on the couch and set her mug beside after taking a sip. She turned on the TV and started to watch the news quietly.

"Nothing on, like usually," she muttered. "Why can't I sleep?"

"I was just going to ask the same thing," said a voice behind her.

She jumped and turned around. Standing in the doorway was the boy she loved, the person her thoughts always went to when in doubt. There in the doorway stood Robin. She blushed slightly but her hood covered it.

"Robin," she said. "Did I wake you?"

"No," he answered, grabbing a soda from the fridge. "I've been up for a while."

She nodded and went back to watching TV. Robin glanced in the garbage as he tossed some of Starfire's weird food and noticed a broken mug.

"Raven," he said. "Did you break this mug?"

"Yes," she answered. "It was an accident. I dropped it."

He looked at her, somehow knowing she was lying to him. He walked over and sat beside her. Placing his soda on the table beside him he looked at Raven.

"Raven," he said. "I know that's not what happened. We have a bond remember?"

She took a sip of her tea and then glanced at him.

"I know," she said. "I'm sorry it was my powers. I still can't quite show emotion yet."

"Ok," he said, smiling. "You'll get a hang of them sooner or later. Soon you'll be able to feel however you want."

She gave him a rare smile and got up. Grabbing her mug she placed it in the sink, spilling its contents down the drain. She placed the mug into the dishwasher and walked over to the main room door. She turned to face Robin.

"Thank you," she said. "Good night Robin."

She opened the door and disappeared behind it, floating gently to her room. Robin got up and placed his can of soda in the fridge.

"Good night," he said. "My sweet Raven."

* * *

Her dreams held so much terror and torment that she was sweating.

"Trigon, no don't hurt them," she cried.

"It's to late you inferior child," he laughed. "I'm going to dispose of your friends starting with the one you love."

He grabbed Robin and started to torture him, stabbing him with his sharp claws, shooting him with his eye beams. Robin screamed in pain, but never did his eyes leave Raven, who was tied up and held down by Trigon's powers. Finally Trigon released him allowing him to fall beside Raven. Robin was limp and hurt badly.

"Raven," he panted. "It'll be ok. Even if I don't make it, you'll defeat him. I know you will."

"Robin please, don't die on me," she said. "I need you."

"I'll always be there for you, even if I'm not really there," he smiled.

He was dying and she knew it, her eyes glowed a fierce black and her body was engulfed by giant black flames. Her body was released from Trigon's grip. She stood up and gave Trigon a glare that even he backed away from her.

"You VILE, EVIL, CRUEL, SELFISH, BASTARD," she hissed. "I will see to it that you die."

She floated into the air as a white aura surrounded her. Her cloak turned white, her hair turned white, her leotard and boots turned white. Her eyes glowed a bright white as she rose higher and higher into the air.

"AZERATH METRION ZINTHOS," she screamed.

A giant White Raven floated around Trigon and started to suck him into a portal. It stripped his body away and then his soul. With one last futile attempt Trigon shot her and struck her. She fell out of the sky and hit the ground with a sickening thud. Trigon laughed as he was slowly destroyed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA," he laughed. "If I go I take you with me."

He finally was pulled in and the world was corrected. The Titans looked around and then Robin's eyes landed on her pale, lifeless body. He rushed over to her and held her in his arms.

"Raven," he cried. "Please don't die. Wake up, please I need you."

He held onto her, his tears starting to soak her, but she never woke. Cyborg helped Robin up, still crying. They started to walk away, Cyborg and BB dragging a screaming Robin away.

"SHE IS STILL ALIVE." "LET ME GO, I NEED TO BE WITH HER."

"She's gone man," said Cyborg. "You have to let her go."

"Friend Robin," said Starfire, crying as well. "Raven is gone, she wouldn't want to see you acting this way."

"NO I HAVE TO GO BACK TO HER."

Suddenly life surged through Ravens body as it glowed a light pale blue. BB noticed it and started to shout and point. The Titans looked over to see her body rising into the air and straightening out. Her face, eye's closed and blank, faced them. Her eyes opened and they could see the life pouring into her body. She landed on the ground and Robin finally broke free of Cyborg and ran to her.

"Raven," he breathed as he held her in his arms. "Please don't leave me again."

"Robin," she said. "I wont."

She woke, smiling and sweating. That last part was new. Usually it ended with Robin falling beside her and dying in her arms. She looked over at her clock and noticed it was 5:30am. She got up and dressed.

"Something's changed in the bond," she said. "That's the only way that would change my dream."

* * *

She walked out of her room and quietly floated to the kitchen. She found no one in there so she started her usual morning tea. Out of a new instinct she started Robins coffee. She grabbed two mugs and started to get her tea ready. She watched the coffee start to pour out and into the coffee pot. Suddenly the door opened up and Robin walked in.

"You started my coffee?" he asked, confused. "You hate coffee."

"I know," she said. "But thought I'd be nice and start it for you."

"Ok, thanks," he said, still looking at her trying to find out where this change had come from. "You feeling ok?"

She nodded and walked off to the rooftop. She sat down and stared out into the city watching the sunrise over the buildings and water. The door opened and Robin walked out. He noticed Raven and almost choked on his coffee.

"Raven!" he said, surprised.

She whipped around and saw Robin again. She glared at him and said,

"Are you stalking me?"

"No, but this is where I usually go in the morning," he answered. "Why are you here?"

"I don't know," she said. "My body just sort of told me to come here."

"Raven," he said, touching her shoulder. "I'm concerned, are you sure you're ok?"

She almost melted when he touched her. Her body was exploding with so many emotions and feelings that she couldn't speak. Her mind told her to say she was fine, but her heart told her to confide her feelings to him. Robin noticed this and shook her a littler to get her out of the trance she was in.

"Raven, Raven, RAVEN!" he freaked.

She shook her head and looked at Robin. He looked very worried about her now, and he wasn't going to let her go without answers first.

"Robin," she started.

"Raven, please don't tell me that you don't want to talk about it," he said. "I want to talk to you not be shunned away."

"I know," she said. "Robin, there's no easy way to tell you this, but my feelings and emotions have been acting up because of you."

"Me?" he asked, shocked and a little surprised. "What did I do?"

"Showed your face," she said. "I've fallen in love with you Robin, and my emotions and feelings can't keep themselves together when you are around."

Robin's expression never changed. He kept looking Raven straight in the eye and after about ten minutes of just staring at each other Raven finally hung her head.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "Me and my stupid emotions."

"Raven…" started Robin.

"No, don't," she said. "I have to go meditate."

With that she floated away towards the door and left. She left not a confused Robin, but a Robin filled with guilt and stupidity for not telling her he loved her to. Robin sat down on the ledge of the Tower and looked out at the sunrise. He was criticizing himself for being so stupid.

"How could I have done that to her," he said. "I'm such an idiot. I had my chance to tell her how much she means to me and I blew it."

Robin knew when he first found he had feelings for her. It was when Trigon had appeared. He had killed Raven, and suddenly Robin knew it, without Raven, he wouldn't be able to live. He needed Raven, depended on her to be there. He realized that he loved her and he was going to do anything to get her back, even go into hell to get her, which he did. The door hissed open behind him but Robin didn't hear it, he was to distracted at the moment.

"Now she's gonna hate me forever," he said, smacking his head. "Good going you moron."

"Umm Robin," said Cyborg.

Robin jumped up and spun around to face Cyborg.

"How long have you been there?" asked a very angry Robin.

"Long enough," said Cyborg. "I know you're love with someone, and you clearly screwed up. I don't know who or how and really, I don't want to know."

"Please don't tell Starfire, or BB?" he asked, quietly.

"I won't," he said. "What about Raven though?"

"You know by the time I tell you not to tell her, she'll know anyways," he said. "It's Raven we're talking about. She knows everything."

"True enough," said Cyborg. "So care to talk about it."

"I thought you just said…" started Robin.

"I know I lied, I'm trying to be a good friend, but I really want to know as well," said Cyborg grinning. "Come on I promised not to tell anyone?"

"Well I'll tell you this much, the girl I'm in love with just told me she loves me to, but I didn't say anything back to her, I only stared at her. I couldn't speak, I froze up," he said.

"That's all?" said Cyborg. "Robin, you know she probably knows that already. She left you some space now so you could figure a way to tell her. She probably already knows you love her to."

"Really?" asked Robin, hope in his voice.

"Yeah, besides, I know she'll expect you to tell her sooner or later," said Cyborg.

Robin looked at Cyborg and thought, that maybe just maybe, somehow Cyborg already knew who it was he was talking about.

"Thanks Cyborg," said Robin. "I think I'll tell her now."

"Ok man," said Cyborg. "Oh and Robin, she's in the kitchen."

"Huh?" asked Robin, trying to act confused.

"Oh come on, I knew it was Raven you liked," said Cyborg. "I've seen the way you look at her when she isn't looking and I see the sneak peeks she takes at you when you aren't looking. You should see the looks she gives Starfire when she comes and tries to hug you or kiss you."

"You're not going to tell Star are you?" he asked.

"Of course not," said Cyborg. "You'll have to tell her eventually."

Robin ran off to the kitchen, finally ready to tell Raven how he actually felt. He wasn't watching where he was going and ended up slamming into Starfire.

"Sorry Star," he apologized.

"That is ok friend Robin," said Starfire smiling. "Please, why are you in such a rush?"

"I have to go talk to someone," he said.

"Ok friend Robin," she said. "I hope your talk with your friend goes well."

Robin took off again, managing to get to the kitchen just as Raven was opening the door to leave.

"RAVEN!" he screamed.

She whipped around expecting someone to be hurt, but found a panting Robin. She looked at him and said,

"I'm not twenty feet away you know. Talking would work just as well."

He walked over to her and finally did what he'd wanted to for a long time. He kissed her. Her eyes shot open not knowing what to do. She pulled away.

"Robin," she said. "What was that for?"

"I'm sorry for not telling you on the roof," he said. "I love you, I have for a while now. I just got so scared on the roof when you admitted to loving me as well."

Raven could help it she smiled. Not a smile that showed she was just trying to smile, but a smile that showed she was happy and she had just had something good happen to her. She grabbed the back of Robin's neck and pushed herself onto his lips. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Cyborg was right, she had known the whole time. She was just waiting for the right moment. They were inseparable now. Finally she pulled away, her eyes still closed. He looked at her, with a new light now. She wasn't Raven his good friend, the one he could always talk to when he needed to. She was now, Raven his girlfriend, the one who would hold him when he needed it, the one who'd be there no matter what, and the one who'd always be there for him and help him regardless. She was thinking the same thing he was. Only it'd be him who'd always be there for her.

"Robin," she said. "Thank you. I've always loved you."

"Huh?" he asked amazed at this information. "How long have you loved me?"

"Since I first met you," she answered. "I've just bottled it up because of my father."

"Raven, no one should hold that in for that long," he said. "After your father was defeated you should have told me. I've felt this way for you ever since Trigon hurt you, but I think it was before then to, I just never realised it."

"I know," she said. "But I couldn't. I knew Star liked you, a lot. I didn't want to take away the only thing she's ever loved."

"It's ok, yeah sure Star might have been hot and yeah I liked her to, but I don't think she realises that she's overprotective of me and wants to be with me 24/7," he said. "Honestly it got rather annoying."

She smiled again and then started towards the door again.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Meditate," she answered.

"Ok, have fun," he said, "but don't you isolate yourself in there all day. I want to spend time with you."

"I won't," she said.

* * *

Starfire had flames in her eyes as she watched her Robin kissing Raven. She saw the smile on her face as she kissed him and knew that somehow Raven had done something to make him love her instead of what Robin really loved and that would be her, Starfire.

"I will get my Robin back from you, you evil witch," she hissed. "And I'll make sure you never love again, because it'll hurt to much."

Cyborg had been walking along the hallway and heard Starfire pledge to hurt Raven so badly she'd never love again.

"Starfire," he hissed. "You will not do any such thing."

"Cyborg," she said. "Please don't you understand, I love Robin. He loves me to, Raven put something on him or messed with his mind."

"No Star, she didn't," said Cyborg. "He's loved Raven for a long time, he's just never been able to tell her. Now he can, because she can finally show him that she cares to. Raven isn't out to hurt you, or take away your only love. She's loved him ever since she saw him, but could never reveal it."

Starfire looked down in shame. She realised that Robin loved Raven and vice versa, but now she was alone and loveless. She looked at Cyborg and he noticed the tears in her eyes. Then Robin walked in and found the two of them.

"Umm what's going on?" he asked.

"Starfire found out, she saw you two kissing a few minutes ago," said Cyborg.

The colour in Robins face drained and he looked paler than normal.

"Umm well Star…you see… well it sort of…umm," he started.

"Friend Robin, I understand," she said. "You love friend Raven. I love you and what makes you happy makes me happy. I shall not persist to be your girl anymore. Will you still be my friend though?"

"Of course Star, nothing will change that," he said. "You'll always be my friend. And I yours. I wouldn't want it any other way."

She smiled and hugged him, this time with out crushing him. He hugged her back.

"Oh this is a joyous day, I'm going to make my pudding of Happiness and serve it for dinner,"

She took off to the kitchen as Robin and Cyborg went many shades of green that would make BB proud.

"Thanks Rob," said Cyborg. "Thanks a lot."

He shrugged and walked to the training room. He passed Ravens room and saw her meditating. He smiled and continued on his way. Finally reaching the training room he saw BB fighting against a holographic version of Slade.

"Hey BB," said Robin. "Mind if I train as well?"

"Nope," he said, fighting Slade.

"Why are you fighting against him?" he asked.

"I'm still mad about what he did to Terra," he replied, sending a punch to Slade's head.

"Dude that was like four years ago," said Robin.

"I know, but I still love her and I'll be ready to fight Slade if he tries to hurt her again," he responded. "I'm just hoping Raven has made some discoveries about releasing her."

Robin shrugged, not wanting to hurt his friend anymore than he already was. He started punching the punching bag and started thinking as well. Would Raven find a spell to release her? Raven didn't seem to like Terra that much. She had forgiven Terra for her mistakes only because she had turned around at the end and saved them from Slade. He looked back at BB and saw determination and hate on his face. The Slade he was fighting was out cold. Robin stopped and looked at BB.

"You really miss her a lot, don't you?"

"Yes. I really want her back, I want to hold her again, keep her safe. Here her laugh, wipe her tears away when she cries. I can't stop thinking about her. It just started happening a few days ago. I had gotten over it but then she popped into my head, and now I can't stop thinking about her."

Robin looked at him and then started to think again.

"Maybe Rae has found a way to free her, she just didn't want you to forget her, and so she's refreshing your memory?"

"I hope so," he said hopefully.

The door hissed open and Raven walked in, smiling and carrying a rather large book.

"BB, I have good news," she said.

His eyes and face lit up.

"Please tell me it's about Terra?" he said.

Raven smiled and she nodded.

"I've found it, I can free her."

BB jumped up, and cheered. Happy wasn't the word for it, not even unbridle joy came close to BB's emotion.

"But…" said Robin, knowing everything had a catch to it.

Raven's smile vanished and she looked at BB who had stopped moving.

"I don't have the power to do this alone," she answered. "I'll need to transfer my power to you guys once again. This time you'll be using it all up, and then I'll be very weak after it. I might be out of it for a while."

"NO."

she looked over to Robin and saw him staring at BB. She looked at BB and saw him angry.

"I'm not letting you hurt yourself to free Terra. Unless you'll be ok afterwards I won't let you do it," he said.

She looked shocked.

"BB, I can do it, I'll just be out of it for a while, like a few hours. I'll be dizzy or need to sleep," she said. "That's all. I'll be fine after."

He nodded and left the room. She looked over at Robin who looked as confused as she did.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"I have no idea," he answered.

She shrugged and turned to walk away when suddenly she felt arms around her. She turned to face Robin and smiled.

"Yes?" she asked.

He smiled back, saying nothing and decided to just do what he had wanted to. He bent down and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on to him, kissing back. They were like this for at least twenty minutes until they heard Cyborg call them for dinner. They broke apart and walked together hand in hand to the kitchen. BB was happy, Cyborg had made vegetarian and meat spaghetti. They sat down and smelled the food.

"It smells so good," said Raven. "I've always loved your home made spaghetti."

"Thanks Rae," said Cyborg. "Ok everyone dig in."

They ate in happiness and just talked. When they finished Cyborg looked over at the clock.

"Wow, that was the longest meal we've ever had," he said. "we've been sitting here for the last three hours."

Raven and Robin smiled. BB was jumping up and down and Starfire was giggling. Cyborg noticed this and smiled. Raven was thinking to herself.

"_Wow we look so much like a family. Everyone is different but everyone cares for one another. Out to keep each other safe, look after each other."_

He smiled at her family. She was happy because she had found two things today, a lover and a family. She was going to help another family member in a few minutes to.

"I have some good news," she said to the other two Titans she hadn't told yet. "I can free Terra."

Starfire jumped up and started to run around the room screaming and cheering, along with BB. Cyborg smiled at Raven.

"That's awesome," he said. "You gonna do it tonight."

"I'll need all of you, but yes, we'll do it tonight."

"Let's go then," said BB. "I can't wait any longer."

* * *

The cave was still dark and damp. It was covered in rubble and dust, and it still freaked each of them out in it's own way. They walked down the many paths in the cave, leading into the heart of it. Finally reaching it they found the statue of her. Terra, covered in complete stone, her hair flying out, stuck in that pose, her arms out wide and a determined look on her face. Raven turned and looked at them.

"Ok step one," she said.

She held her hand above her as her power appeared over her head. It struck each of them one by one, giving them a piece of her power. Finally done the all sat around a book. She opened it up and started her chant.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos. Azerath Metrion Zinthos."

"Laissez la pierre qui des grippages vous au dégagement de la terre vous," said Cyborg.

"Stijging uit de as van uw dood, ben aangaande geboren," said Starfire.

"Sorriso di cielo su questa ragazza, regoli il suo libero," said Beast Boy.

"Deje la piedra que le consumió caída lejos. Recupere su cuerpo de sus cenizas. Renacimiento usted mismo de sus errores, permita la luz del cielo le curan, no le prohiba a resplandor de su subsistencia de los amigos caliente," said Robin.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos."

They kept chanting, power being released from them, it started to make the stone glow. Each one of them had a distinguished colour of power. Raven was the black aura, Robin was the red one, Starfire was yellow, Cyborg was white, and Beast Boy was green. It wrapped around Terra and started to crack the stone. Strands of her blonde hair started to appear. Raven then got up and placed her hands upon the statue.

"AZERATH METRION ZINTHOS."

With one final shudder the stone burst open and Terra's body fell out, limp and unconscious. Raven fell to the ground, dizzy and unable to see very well.

"Robin," she called out.

He came to her and lifted her up. Beast Boy did the same to Terra.

"It's ok Raven, I got you," said Robin.

Using the T-Jet, Cyborg flew them back to the tower easily. When they got there Terra and Raven were placed in the infirmary to heal. Robin stood by Ravens side for the entire hour and a half she was asleep. Finally waking up she saw Robin, asleep in a chair, his head resting on the side of her bed.

"Robin," she whispered.

Instantly his head shot up and his eyes opened. His real eyes. She looked at the two glowing icicles she had staring back at her.

"Robin, your eyes, there so beautiful," she whispered.

He quickly grabbed his mask and put it back on.

"Thanks," he said. "You weren't supposed to see them though."

"I'm glad I did," she said. "They're like giant…"

"Icicles, I know," he finished. "That's why I hide them. I hated everyone admiring me because of my eyes."

She smiled lightly as the infirmary doors hissed open and Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire walked in.

"Raven, you are awake," said Starfire quietly.

"Yeah," she said. "How's Terra?"

"She's fine," said Cyborg. "Just getting some well earned rest and oxygen."

They turned to look at her and suddenly she groaned. She started to move around and finally opened her eyes.

"Where…where am I," she said in a raspy voice.

Beast Boy walked over to her and looked at her, their eyes met each other.

"Terra," he said.

"B…east…Beast Boy!"


	2. Slades New Apprentice

_Well then, thanks for the reviews. I like this story right now so I'll update it first._

_To my reviewers…_

_**Tecna**: I'm glad you liked the Chapter. Hopefully you like this one to._

_**Joe-ashaman**: Thanks for your review. No I unfortunately didn't know any of those languages and yes I used a translator. You are correct with the languages though._

_A side note, the kid in the story will be referred to as Slade's son, but he's not really, he's actually a child that had been kidnapped a while back._

_I never mentioned ages either, so I'll tell you now, and I'll post their birthdays. (I know they might be wrong so don't freak on me please)_

**Cyborg 19**_ (DOB: Jan 12 1987)_

**Robin 19** _(DOB: December 12 1987)_

**Raven 18** _(DOB: October 31 1988)_

**Terra 17** _(DOB: March 14 1989)_

**Starfire 17** _(DOB: May 8 1989)_

**Beastboy 17** _(DOB: August 25 1989)_

Slade's New Apprentice 

Walking down the long hallway of his new Lab, Slade and two scientists were busy talking about the new experiment they had been performing.

"How is the boy?" asked Slade. "I can't have him dying on me now can I?"

"He is responding well to the experiment," said the first scientist. "His powers have been heightened to the max and we are attempting to go beyond that."

"The only problem," said the second scientist, "is that it might alter his body a little or make him look different in some ways."

"How so?" asked Slade.

"His muscle mass might grow or shrink," answered the first scientist. "His hair might change colour, he might grow bigger he might shrink, there are endless possibilities."

"The worst is that he might change completely and not resemble a human at all," said the second scientist.

"Is there a way to be sure that won't happen?" asked Slade.

"No, but we are monitoring any changes in him and so far they are all positive," said the first scientist. "So far he has accumulated a nice amount of muscle and his hair has changed colour to a dark orange/red."

"Good," said Slade. "When will he be ready?"

"In about ten minutes you will have a very powerful, and loyal child with you as your apprentice."

"And when he is ready I will finally take down those Titans," he said. "Then I'll take over the world."

They finally stopped at a door and one of the scientists opened it. They stepped in and Slade saw the boy, hooked up to a machine, submerged under water. His eyes were closed and different liquids were being pumped into the boy.

"We are ready to release him," said the scientist. "Are you ready to start talking to him?"

"Yes," said Slade.

They pulled a leaver and released the liquid from the tank. The tubes fell away and then the glass lifted up. The boy fell out and hit a soft mattress thing the scientists had set up.

"Where, am I? What happened?" he said.

"It is ok," said Slade, kneeling beside the boy. "You were in very much trouble. My scientists and I saved you."

"Trouble?" he asked, looking up.

"Yes, my son," said Slade.

"Dad?" he said, and then noticed he was naked. "Umm, I don't think I should be like this."

"That is quite understandable," said Slade. "Here are some clothes for you. We can talk after you have changed and gotten used to walking again."

"Dad," he said. "Please stay with me."

He smiled and helped his son to his feet. Grabbing a towel he handed it to him and allowed him the privacy of changing. Finally his son came out and smiled.

"So dad," he said. "Let's talk."

"B…east…Beast Boy!"

"Terra, yes it's me," he said, holding her hand tenderly. "How are you feeling?"

"Headache," was all she said.

Cyborg brought over some painkillers and gave them to her. She sat up and took them. BB was all the while looking at her. Finally she got up and almost fell over.

"Whoa," she said, as BB caught her.

"Careful," he said.

She smiled as he helped her to her feet.

"Thanks," she said. "I'm hungry."

"We have left over spaghetti downstairs," said Raven, smiling. "Would you like some?"

She nodded and followed the Titans, with the help of BB, down to the kitchen where the pot of spaghetti was. They filled a plate up for her and she devoured it in less than five minutes. She gulped down five glasses of milk afterwards. Finally she sat down on the couch and smiled at them.

"How long have I been trapped there?" she asked.

"About four years," answered Robin.

She frowned. She'd been gone for four years, yet it seemed only yesterday that she'd been trapped. She hadn't actually looked at herself but she was certain that she hadn't changed. BB was still clearly attracted to her.

"Do I still look the same?" she asked.

"No you've aged," said Raven. "My powers helped with that, this way you're caught up with the rest of us."

"Thanks Raven," she said. "I guess you're accepting me back then?"

"We'll be keeping an eye on you, but yes," said Robin. "You're welcome back on the Titans."

She jumped up, cheering and shouting, along with Starfire and Beast Boy. They all took off for the kitchen as Raven, Robin and Cyborg started to watch TV. Raven kept stealing glances at Robin, while Robin, kept looking over at Raven, the only problem, Cyborg sat between them. Finally, after about thirty minutes Raven got up and headed to the kitchen. She got herself an herbal tea and then took off for the door.

"Good night everyone," she said. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night Rae," said Cyborg.

"Have pleasant the dreams of the night friend Raven," said Starfire.

"Yeah night Raven," said BB and Terra.

"Good night," said Robin, looking at her.

"_My room after everyone goes to bed,"_ she said mentally to him as she left. _"I'll be waiting."_

Now Robin being the rationalist, ordered, collected and calm teen he was normally wouldn't have taken that to seriously, but being the big headed, over confidant, teen age boy he was and having very large problems keeping his raging hormones in check almost went berserk after what she'd said.

"Friend Robin are you ok?" asked Starfire looking at him.

"Yep," he said, getting a little 'exited'. "I'm fine, why'd you ask?"

"You seem to be moving around a lot, like you are uncomfortable," she said.

Cyborg glanced over at Robin and saw exactly what she was talking about. He was moving every two seconds and constantly making a face.

"Yeah man are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah just sort of tired, and uncomfortable," he said, getting up and taking off for the door. "I'm just gonna go to bed."

"Ok Robin," said Terra. "I'm going to bed to, I'm exhausted."

"Yeah it's probably time to head to bed anyways," said a yawning Cyborg.

The others quickly agreed as they all headed to their rooms, ready to turn in for the night and allow themselves to dream.

Robin's door opened and shut with a slight hiss as he left his room and headed to Ravens. He had been up for almost a full hour waiting for everyone to sleep. When he finally reached her room he knocked softly, not wanting to wake anyone but loud enough for Raven to hear. With a silent click the door opened to reveal Raven, wearing a silk nightgown. Her hair was down to her mid waist area and she had stars in her eyes.

"Hello Robin," she said smiling at him.

Robin was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a pair of boxers. No shirt. He looked at Raven and almost lost it. She moved over to allow him in and then shut the door quietly. She walked up to him and then gave him a passionate kiss, which he responded to. He held her in his arms as he made his way to the bed, kissing her. Finally he turned them around so her back was facing the bed and he then leaned down and pushed them onto her bed.

"Robin," she said.

"Yeah?" he asked, panting slightly.

"Not to fast, I'm not ready," she answered.

"I know, me neither," he said. "I just want to kiss you, and lay beside you."

She smiled again as he pressed his lips onto hers. They kissed and kissed like this for a good two hours. Finally, sweaty and exhausted they fell asleep, Robin's arms around Raven's waist. She smiled as she cuddled into his chest for warmth and protection. Her dreams were full of happy thoughts and many, many, many things that included a shower and a certain Boy Wonder beside her.

Jumping over the buildings of Jump City Slade ran, but he wasn't running away. He was training his new apprentice, or now his son. Jon was flying not to far away, his psychic powers holding him up, a halo like crown above his head, wrists and ankles, showed he was using his powers. His eyes glowed a deep red/orange as he followed his father, in hot pursuit.

"Very good Jon," he said. "You've managed to keep up with me. Now can you actually hit me while pursuing me?"

Jon held his hands together and instantly a small ball of orange/red energy swirled around in the palm of one hand. He threw it at him, missing but causing a few bits of debris to hit him. Slade snickered as he took off again; Jon instantly summoned a large building to strike out at Slade. It connected, and hard. Slade got up to see Jon floating above him looking down at him. Jon was smiling, almost as evilly as Slade did.

"Very nice," said Slade. "You've gotten better. I think you're ready to fight the Titans."

"I anticipate that," he said. "The titans caused me to have those tests and operations done to me. I shall pay them back for it."

"Good," said Slade getting up. "Now let's go home, we have some sleep to catch up on."

Raven's eyes opened slowly, feeling more content and happy than she ever had before. She glanced up and saw Robin, fast asleep beside her. She felt warm beside him and snuggled closer to get warm again. His body moved a little as he to opened his eyes and saw Raven snuggling against him. He smiled as he watched her.

"Morning," he said.

Raven looked up and smiled.

"Good morning," she answered back. "What time is it?"

"I believe it is six," he answered, getting up and rubbing his eyes.

"We slept in," she said, getting up as well, and grabbing some fresh clothes, which looked the same as the ones she had on already.

They both changed and walked out of Raven's room, Raven, having teleported Robins clothes to her room. Raven went to the kitchen to start her tea and Robin's coffee while robin went to the computer screen to see who was out last night. He saw Slade and someone else he didn't know. They had been hopping from building to building it appeared, nothing serious.

"Who was out?" asked Raven.

"Slade," he said.

She walked over to him and looked at the screen. She put her hand to his face and kissed him, to which he responded.

"Robin, don't obsess over him again," she said. "He's not worth it."

"I know Raven," he said. "I won't obsess over him again."

She smiled warmly at him and went back to the tea and coffee. Robin turned the computer off and sat down at the stools in front of the counter. Raven handed him a hot mug of his coffee, while she sipped her tea. The door opened up to reveal Cyborg, who looked refreshed and still sleepy.

"Hey Rae, hey Robin," he said, walking to the fridge.

"Morning Cyborg," answered the two Teens happily.

He glanced at them as he grabbed the eggs, bacon, ham, tofu and the fresh fruit.

"You two are so perky in the morning," he said. "It really annoys me you know."

"Yes, we know," said Raven. "Why else would we continue to act perky around you?"

He ignored her as he started breakfast. Beast Boy wouldn't be up till at least nine ten o clock while Starfire would probably be up with in the hour. Raven sat down beside Robin and started reading her book, while Robin looked at the paper. Starfire entered with a giant smile on her face like usual and gave Robin and Cyborg a bone-crushing hug. She was still clearly jealous that Raven was with Robin for when she hugged him, she seemed to not want to let go. Robin finally got out and sort of looked at her weirdly.

"Glorious day friends is it not?" asked Starfire happily as she sat down on the other side of Robin.

"Sure," said Raven.

"Umm yeah it is," said Robin.

Cyborg just grunted as he started putting food on each plate. He handed each one to the members sitting there. They started eating when BB came in, two hours before he usually did.

"You ok?" asked Robin.

BB looked up and smiled. Something was defiantly different about him.

"Yeah I'm fine," he said.

He walked over and grabbed a plate, actually he grabbed Cyborg's plate and started eating the eggs.

"Umm BB that's eggs," said Robin.

"And Bacon," said Cyborg.

"You're eating meat?" asked Starfire.

He looked down and spat it back out. He looked over to the food and noticed a plate full of tofu and fruit. He blushed in embarrassment as he gave Cyborg back his plate and took his own plate. Terra walked in a few minutes later, she to looked different. She grabbed a plate and started to eat as well. Suddenly the alarm sounded.

"Do exactly as I taught you," said Slade, running off.

"Yes dad," said Jon.

He was standing in the mall, his powers holding many people hostage, waiting for the Titans to come running. They came alright, and they looked furious.

"Who are you?" asked BB.

He sneered at them as he laughed.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he asked, snickering.

"Who are you?" asked Raven, dangerously.

"Watch it demon girl," he taunted. "Don't want your temper to get out of hand now do you?"

Her eyes flushed red but quickly went back to normal.

"Who are you?" asked a very angry Robin. "This is your final warning."

"Ahh the bird," he sneered. "My father has told me a lot about you. How you helped him get his body back, how you became his apprentice, how you'd do anything for your friends, and most of all how you'd go anywhere including hell for your lover, Raven."

Robin looked, if possible angrier. Raven was growling and Starfire was filled with rage and jealousy.

"Slade," hissed Robin.

"Yes," said John. "I am his son, Jonathon Wilson."

All the titans looked shocked at this news. Slade was a mad man, who'd want to help him, or even want to have children with him?

"Shocking isn't it?" asked Jon. "Well, it's not as shocking as this."

He hit Robin with his psychic energy and then rose into the air, flames erupting around his feet. His eyes gave it away that this was new to him.

"What the…" he said. "I didn't know I could do that."

Raven grabbed a table with her powers and threw it at Jon, hitting him square in the chest. He fell out of the air and got up, staring daggers at Raven. Suddenly BB jumped him, as a raptor. Jon quickly summoned his 'psychic balls' and started shooting the hundred tiny energy balls at BB and the other titans. Terra summoned a large concrete block to protect everyone. Starfire started shooting her eye beams at Jon, who dodged most of them but was struck by the last one. He hit the ground and started breathing heavily. They were stronger than he gave them credit for. He got up and shot Terra with a barrage of small projectiles. She grabbed a rock and floated up into the air, but the projectiles struck the rock and finally broke it, and hit her. She hit the ground, down for the count. Then Jon got up and smashed his fist into Cyborg, and then started hissing in pain. Cyborg turned around and shot Jon, and Jon fell again. Flames surrounded his body as he unleashed his power, sending Cyborg BB and Starfire into different walls. BB went down and so did Starfire. Cyborg got back up and punched Jon in the head, making him dizzy.

"I must say, you're better than Slade gives you credit for," he said, finally able to see straight.

"Slade underestimates everyone," hissed Robin.

"Maybe," said Jon. "But I don't."

He shot a psychic ball at Robin and sent him into a girls clothing store. Raven came at him and he bound her with skipping ropes at the kid's store. Cyborg shot him again but this time, with a swish of his hand, Cyborg's shot was reverted back and it hit Cyborg. Cyborg fell down and didn't get back up. Robin threw his freezing disks at Jon who put up a shield around himself, blocking the attack. He then grabbed Robins arm and threw him over his shoulder and onto the floor. Raven suddenly came up behind him, and grabbed him with her demon powers.

"Let me go you demon," he hissed, struggling against his restraints.

"Never," she hissed back.

Jon's eyes lit up as Raven suddenly keeled over holding her head. She let him go and Jon sent a swift kick into her gut. Then Jon wrapped the steel beams around her, making her useless now. Robin punched Jon and he fell over. Jon looked up to see Robin standing over him, glaring down at him. Jon swung his foot around and tripped Robin. Then got up. He floated into the air and then shot his many psychic balls at Robin. Robin dodged most of them but was hit with a few. Jon got angry and charged a very large psychic ball, and then tossed it at Robin, who screamed in pain as it hit him. Robin fell down, knocked out. Raven was furious as she struggled against the steel.

"Let us go," she ordered.

"Why would I do that, after all the trouble I went through to capture you?" he sneered.

"_Do as we planned, enter his mind and find out everything you can about him," _said Slade over his communicator.

Jon walked over to Robin and placed his hands on either side of his head. Closing his eyes he entered the Boy Wonder's mind, memories and thoughts. He saw Batman taking him in under his wing, the saw circus and two people dropping to their deaths, he could actually feel the pain he went through. He saw the two people who died holding a bundle of joy, along with Robin looking down at his newborn baby brother. This struck Jon as odd. He quickly went into the memory and looked at the child. He went into the mind of the child and traced the brain waves the kid was giving off. They matched his own. He went out of that memory and went on, seeing his first relationship and kiss from the infamous Barbara aka Batgirl. He went on to se him leaving Batman, telling him he had created his own team of superheroes. He saw the pain he went through when Trigon stole Raven, actually killed her. The relief he felt when he found her and the joy of seeing her full grown and the determination he felt when he gave Raven his power to help her destroy Trigon. He suddenly found a very, very secretive memory that Robin had kept locked and hidden. He entered it and saw Robin looking at his parents. His mother had her head down and his father had a hand on Robins shoulder.

"Robin, we have some bad news for you," said his father.

"What's wrong daddy?" said the eight-year-old Robin.

"Your brother, he's gone," he answered. "He won't come back."

Robin suddenly broke down and cried, not knowing that in a year's time he'd lose his mom and dad as well. Jon left his mind and started panting hard. Those memories had actually scared him. He looked down at the older teen and looked at him shocked.

"How could you survive after all that?" he whispered softly.

"How dare you," screamed a still struggling Raven. "You invaded his privacy and his mind, you evil scum."

He glanced over at her and then, with a wave of his hand released her. He floated up and out of the mall, leaving a very confused Raven behind and headed to a very mad Slade.

Robin's eyes opened and he sat up, to find himself in the med ward in the Tower, along with Cyborg, Starfire, Terra and Beast Boy. Raven was at a computer looking at something. He got out and walked over to her, shakily. Raven looked up and sort of gave him a scared glance.

"My head hurts," he said. "Where are the pain killers?"

"Here," she said, handing him two of the little tablets to cure his headache.

"Thanks," he said, swallowing them. "Why does my head hurt so much?"

She didn't look at him and sort of shook.

"Raven," he said. "What happened?"

"He went into your mind," she answered quietly. "He read and saw all of your thoughts, memories and feelings."

Robin looked like he'd been punched in the face. He stood there in shock and anger.

"That guy looked inside my head?" he hissed.

"Yes," she answered. "He seemed to come out and was sort of shocked and scared of you. He let me go and then took off. Whatever happened in your past scared him out of his wits."

Robin turned on his heel and left. She knew he was gonna lock himself into his room and try to find where the guy went to. Robin hated when people went into his mind. The only person who knew what had happened was Batman and her. She had seen the circus incident and, even though he said that it was ok, that it was the fastest way to find out everything about him, she had left his mind, not wanting to see anymore. She saw the other's get up and sort of shake their heads. They all got up and thanked Raven for helping them out. They left to do whatever they wanted to. Raven got up and left for Robin's room.

"YOU LET THEM GO!" he screamed at Jon. "I SENT YOU THERE TO FIND OUT ABOUT ROBIN AND BRING HIM BACK. INSTEAD YOU LET HIM GO AND TAKE OFF WITH OUT A WORD TO ANY OF THEM!"

"Father," hissed Jon. "That kid's been through stuff that I'm not going to repeat. You trying to hurt him is adding to the hurt he's been through."

"I DON'T CARE, I SENT YOU OFF TO DO SOMETHING AND I EXPECT YOU TO COMPLETE IT," he continued to scream. "DON'T FAIL ME AGAIN, OR YOU'LL FACE THE CONSEQUENCES."

Jon walked away, and to his room. He turned on the computer and started up a program Slade had. It was able to tell him what people looked like when they were younger or older. He took a picture of himself ands entered it into the program. HE clicked on the age icon and turned the age thing to four years old. It started changing, and then it said it would take a few days for it to generate the picture properly. He turned the screen off and got into his bed. Something about the kid in Robin's mind seemed familiar, even the two parents seemed familiar, like they were his parents as well. He turned his light off and slept, with troubled dreams. A few hours later he woke, it was close to midnight. He got up and looked at the computer again. Not much had changed. He quickly went back to sleep and started thinking about a plan to talk to the Boy Wonder without the interruption of the other Titans.

Robin paced his room, back and forth. Raven had already left, telling him to grow up. She'd also said that until he stopped obsessing over the villains she'd never talk to him again, or associate with him. Pretty much a temporary break up. Robin had wanted to go after her and apologize but he couldn't. Something about the guy had been so familiar that he had to find out as much as he could about him. So far nothing had come up on a Jonathon Wilson. Robin thought maybe Slade had kept him a secret to everyone, and the kid was unlisted. Robin walked out of his room and went to the gym. He started to practice, punching, and kicking against the punching bag, getting angrier by the minute. How had they been defeated so easily? The kid was younger than them, or at leas he looked younger. How could they have suffered an embarrassing loss like that? He didn't hear the door open or shut and didn't see Raven watching him. She was furious at him now. He was over working himself, and it wasn't healthy. She loved him and needed him, so she did what she thought was right. She appeared in front of him, giving him a scare.

"Raven!" he said jumping back a bit. "Don't do that."

She didn't answer him, her head was down and her hood was covering her face. She looked up and he saw her eyes turn a chilling white.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos," she chanted as the punching bag came and smashed him in to head, knocking him out.

She picked him up and took him to his room. She quickly placed him in his bed and covered him up. She turned off the light, and left him to sleep. She walked into the living room and found Cyborg and Beast Boy playing gamestation. Terra and Starfire were out at the moment.

"Hey guys," she said.

"Did you talk to him?" asked Cyborg.

"No," she said. "The punching bag did."

"Huh?" asked BB.

"I hit him over the head with the punching bag," she replied. "He's asleep now."

Cyborg gave her a stare that said, 'you shouldn't have done that' but she didn't care. She grabbed her book and started to read. After about an hour Cyborg and BB went off to go to bed, Terra and Star followed suit. She hadn't found out why Terra and BB looked so different. She continued to read, not noticing the door open and close, to reveal a very angry Boy Wonder staring at her.

"You have about ten seconds to explain yourself," said Robin, startling Raven, "Before I come over there and hit you with a punching bag."

She glanced up at him and placed her book down.

"You deserved it," she stated simply.

"No I didn't," he said. "Why'd you hit me?"

"You deserved it," she repeated. "You're obsessing again and you promised me you wouldn't do that."

"I need to find out about him…" started Robin.

"NO you don't," she started to raise her voice. "Next time we fight him we try harder. Hope we can win. Then you can ask him whatever you need."

"Raven I can't do that," he said. "It bugs me not knowing."

"IT BUGS ME TO SEE YOU OBSESSING OVER SOME VILLIAN MEANWHILE YOU IGNORE EVERYONE ELSE," she screamed. "INCLUDING ME."

"WELL I'M SORRY IF I'M SUCH AN INCONVENIENCE TO YOU," he screamed back.

"YOU SHOULD BE," she hissed. "IF YOU WERE JUST GOING TO IGNORE ME THEN WHY DID YOU TELL ME YOU LOVED ME?"

"BECAUSE YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME," he shouted back.

"I DID," she hissed back. "BUT I'M NOT SO SURE ABOUT THAT ANYMORE."

"I DON'T CARE," he said. "I CAN EASILY FIND ANOTHER GIRL. ANYONE OUT THERE WOULD DIE TO HAVE ME AS A BOYFRIEND."

"FINE," she screamed. "SO CAN I."

"WHATEVER," he said. "THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK."

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" she hissed."

"NO ONE WOULD GO OUT WITH YOU EVEN IF YOU BEGGED THEM TO. YOUR TO CREEPY AND MOODY," he screamed back.

"SCREW YOU," she said, starting to walk away.

"GO ON THEN," he yelled. "GO OFF AND CRY TO DADDY."

She stopped and looked at him, hurt. Her eyes had tears swelling up in them. He slapped a hand to his mouth, shocked at what he'd just said.

"Raven, I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean…"

"Shut up," she said. "You did mean that. Or else you wouldn't have said it."

"Raven, I honestly didn't mean it," he said, trying to convince her.

She looked at him and then ran off, tears streaming down her face. He slammed a fist down on the counter and then smashed his head on the counter top. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see a very angry Cyborg.

"I don't want to take it from you now," he said, trying to walk away.

"NO," he hissed, dangerously. "You stay where you are, you spiky haired, arrogant punk."

He looked at Cyborg in shock. Then it hit him, he must have overheard him and Raven yelling at each other.

"How dare you treat her like that," he said. "After all she's done for this team, for you. Then you treat her like that."

"I didn't mean to say it," he said. "It just came out."

"I don't care," said Cyborg. "You hurt her, she's crying right now."

Robin hung his head in shame. He'd just hurt the girl he loved. And worse he'd told her to go cry to her father who hated her worse then he did Slade.

"I'm sorry," he whispered softly.

"Don't tell me that," said Cyborg. "Go tell that to Raven."

Robin got up and walked over to Raven's door. He knew she probably wouldn't want to talk to him but he had to try. He knocked softly on her door. No answer. He put his ear to the door and heard her soft whimpers. He knocked again.

"Go away," she cried.

"Raven please," he said.

"No not you," she screamed.

"Raven…"

"No I don't want to talk to you," she said. "Go away."

He punched in the door code and walked in. She was at the edge of her bed, her head down, crying. He walked up to her and knelt down beside her.

"Raven…"

"Get out," she sniffed.

"No," he said simply.

She looked up, and he saw her face. It was horrible, covered with tears and filled with pain and hurt.

"I said get out," she ordered.

"No," he answered again, not feeling at all as brave as he sounded.

"GET OUT!" she screamed.

"Raven, I'm not leaving," he said. "Even if you have to throw me into another dimension, I'll find a way back and just come right back in here."

She used her powers and levitated him out of her door and threw him into the wall.

"WHEN I SAY GET OUT, IT MEANS GET OUT!" she screamed at him. "IF YOU WANT ME TO EXTEND YOU THE SAME COURTESY OF PRIVACY THEN DO THE SAME FOR ME!"

With that she slammed the door closed again, and started to weep in the bed again. Robin, feeling scared, punched the code in again and opened her door. She looked up and this time her eyes went blood red.

"WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND YOU STUBBORN…" she started.

He had walked up to her and pushed his lips onto hers. Her eyes shot open again and she sort of froze up. He pulled away and she slowly regained her body back.

"Raven, I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean what I said. I got mad and said that stuff. I'd never say things like that to you and mean them. Please, forgive me?"

She looked at him, and saw that he really was sorry. She suddenly flung herself onto him and started to cry.

"Robin…it…hurt so…much," she cried.

"I know," he said holding her close. "I'm sorry."

She wept into his chest for a good hour, and he held her tightly to him, apologizing to her. Finally she got off and smiled.

"Thank you Robin," she said. "I'm sorry to."

He smiled and turned to go when suddenly he felt her hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked at her. She waved her hand and the door closed and locked. Then she dragged him over to the bed. She gave him the best night he'd ever had in his life.

Ok here's Chapter two. Since I seem to have good ideas for this story I'll continue it. I think my tournament of the Century story's gonna go bye bye. I can't think of anything for it. Anyways please R&R and I'll update as soon as I can.

_P.S just so you know it takes a few days to write the entire chapters. The first chapter is 9 pages long and this one is 11 on Microsoft Word. _


	3. The Proposal

_Alright thanks for all of you reviews, I really appreciate them._

**K.C. Raven**: That all depends on what your thinking now doesn't it?

**Tecna**: yes he is, but Robin doesn't know that yet. He will eventually though

Moving Mountains: Glad you like it here is your update 

Ok here is the next chapter of the story. Jon will discover something about Robin…

* * *

**Jon's Discovery/The Proposal**

Weeks had passed by and Jon was still waiting for the computer to generate the photo he'd requested. Meanwhile he'd fought the Titans at least five times over these few weeks. He always ended them the same. He'd attack all the Titans except Robin and Raven. When they were knocked out and Robin and Raven were the only ones left he'd leave. They always seemed to expect it but they never did anything about it. Slade had sort of given up on him and figured it was a plot of some sort. He didn't know that Jon had been generating a photo. Today was no different.

"You left them yet again?" he asked.

"Yes," answered Jon. "I have my reasons."

"Good, you're learning," smiled Slade. "I like that. You don't reveal what you're going do, a valuable trait."

Jon ignored him and went to his room. He went to the computer and saw a message.

'Generated Photo complete.'

He turned the screen on and saw a child. This is what he looked like when he was four. Now he needed one more memory from Robin. He needed to see the image of this four-year-old brother he'd lost. He walked out and passed Slade.

"I'm going out," he said. "I'll be back later."

"Ok son," he said. "Be careful."

* * *

Raven and Robin had gone out finally on their first date. He'd taken her to a small coffee shop, and she'd enjoyed herself. It wasn't big, or expensive, it was just a small little place, cheap and very romantic. Starfire had been asked out by a lot of normal guys but she'd turned them down. Finally one day Aqualad asked her out. She accepted and had been happy with him. Cyborg had asked Bumblebee out and she'd said yes. Raven had looked at BB and Terra for the last few weeks seeing the change in them, but never being able to place what it was. Finally Terra came up to her smiling.

"So Raven," she started, "how was it?"

"How was what?" she asked.

"You know," she said. "How was Robin?"

Raven looked at Terra with shock.

"Terra, why would you ask me something like that?" she asked. "How do you know that?"

"I can see it," she said. "You've changed somehow."

Raven thought about this hard and then realized why Terra and BB looked different. She turned to Terra and looked shocked.

"You…BB…oh my god," she said.

Terra got up and laughed at her.

"You finally realize what I mean?" she asked. "Yes me and BB."

Raven shook her head and went back to her book. Robin walked in, and got himself some coffee. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Morning," she said.

"Hey," he answered. "Want some tea?"

"Sure," she answered.

He grabbed the mugs and started getting their drinks. Suddenly a loud crash upstairs sounded the alarm. The Titans took off and found a window broken. They all looked at Raven and saw her looking completely bewildered. Then they saw the flames and orange/red energy and they knew who it was.

"Titans GO!"

Jon slipped past all the Titans and went straight for Raven. Using his telepathy he started squeezing her mind, causing her to fall in pain, and finally go unconscious. He set a shield around him and Raven and picked her up, unaffected by the attacks of the other Titans. He took off, but before leaving he shot all of the energy around him out, knocking the Titans down. With that he took off.

"RAVEN!" screamed Robin.

* * *

She opened her eyes lightly and took in her surroundings. She saw she was in a bed, in a room. A boy was sitting by a computer, typing rather fast. She knew it was Jon.

"Why did you kidnap me?" asked Raven.

"I need you to get to Robin," he answered. "I have questions for him."

"Why?" she asked.

"Something I've discovered," he said. "I need to check something before I'm certain."

"_Robin, I know this can reach you. I have Raven in a house on Main Street. The address number is 139 main street. I need some questions answered only by you. Please meet me here in ten minutes," _said Jon telepathically to Robin.

* * *

"_Robin, I know this can reach you. I have Raven in a house on Main Street. The address number is 139 main street. I need some questions answered only by you. Please meet me here in ten minutes," _heard Robin, in his head.

Robin looked up and saw everyone still doing what they wanted. He got up and walked out the front door and onto his R-Cycle. He took off for the address indicated.

He looked at the house, seeing it was huge. Entering it he found that it was abandoned and covered with dust. He walked up the stairs and looked around. He saw Jon standing by one of the doors. He glared at him and went to lunge.

"No," he said.

Robin stopped and looked at him weirdly.

"Why not?" he asked. "You're a criminal."

"I need to ask a favour," he said.

"What?" asked Robin. "I don't strike deals or do favours for criminals."

"I need to go into your mind again," he sad.

"No," said Robin, getting into his battle stance. "You weren't supposed to go in there the first time you did."

"I need to see what your brother looked like before he died," he said softly.

"Shut up," hissed Robin. "Don't make me remember that awful night."

"I need that memory to conclude what I believe to be true," he said. "Please, let me see what he looked like?"

"NO!" screamed Robin.

Jon grabbed Raven and threw her in front of him.

"I don't want to do this but you leave me no choice," he said. "Let me see that memory of what your brother looked like and she goes free. You don't and I'll make her mind explode and slowly kill her."

Raven looked terrified and Robin was pulled between what he wanted and what to do.

"Fine," he said.

"Good," said Jon, letting her go and walking to Robin. "Close your mind and bring up any images you can remember of your brother."

Robin did as he was told, and Jon entered. He saw the kid at one month, a year, two years, his first bike, and his first teddy. He saw the kid at three, his first birthday party, and his first friend. He saw the kid at four and nearly died. He threw himself out and started to tear. Robin looked at him and sneered.

"What, don't like what you see?" he asked. "I had a family and one by one they were taken from me."

"Richard," he said, softly in a whisper.

"WHAT did you just call me?" he shouted.

"Richard," he said.

"Don't you ever say my name out loud to anyone," he hissed, grabbing Jon by his shirt.

"Leave me for now," he said. "Please."

"No way buddy," he said. "You're going to jail."

"Brother," he said.

Robin dropped him, looking shocked at this.

"Wh…what?" he said.

"What was your brother's name?" asked Jon.

"It..it..it was Jonathon Greyson," he said. "He was kidnapped at the age of four."

"That liar," hissed Jon.

With out warning Jon teleported out of the home and into Slade's.

Robin ran over and held Raven close. She kissed him and held him.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "I'm fine."

Robin picked her up and took outside. The whole time he was thinking about what Jon had said.

"Who is he?" asked Robin.

"I don't know, but he seemed really freaked out when he saw that image you showed him," she answered.

Robin placed her on the back of the R-Cycle and then sped off for the Tower.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?" screamed Slade, as his computer went sailing into one of the walls.

"You lying, vile, evil sorry excuse for a human being," hissed Jon.

Jon was unleashing his powers on Slade. But now Jon had no control over them. They were attacking anything and everything in the room. Flames shot around Jon and Slade watched in horror as Jon obliterated every bit of data and all the info he had on the Titans and other villains.

"Jon stop this now," ordered Slade. "As your father…"

"That's the thing," he hissed at Slade. "You're not my father. You've known this the whole time."

"No, you couldn't have found out," said Slade in shock.

"You've had me fighting my long lost brother for all these weeks," he shouted. "I'm going to give you a taste of what true power can do."

He screamed out and felt all of his power suddenly force its way out of his body and attach to everything in the room. Then it shot out, wave after wave of high sensitivity waves of psychic energy. Slade held his head in pain and agony, while more stuff was destroyed. Suddenly the place went up in flames, which erupted out of Jon's body. Slade, took off and Jon flew away.

* * *

Robin had brought Raven back and the Titans heard the whole story. When they were done, the Titans looked completely shocked.

"So that guy knows about your dead brother?" asked Cyborg.

"Yes," answered Robin, coldly. "He seemed shocked when I said his name?"

Raven had been sitting there the whole time listening and trying to put two and two together.

"Jonathon Wilson," she said. "Jonathon Greyson."

"What?" asked Robin.

"Oh my god," she said shocked.

"What's wrong Raven?" asked a now concerned Robin.

The other Titans were looking at her, and she saw they were all concerned for her.

"Robin, let me see the child that Jon saw," she said simply.

Robin closed his eyes and allowed her in. She saw the child and found the one she needed. She stripped the memory from Robin and then left. She looked at Robin, who was panting and sweating, angry and very weak.

"What did you do?" he asked, angrily.

"I took a memory," she said. "I'll give it back after I'm done."

"You stole a memory from me?" he asked in awe. "Which one."

"Your four year old brother," she said, walking off.

Robin closed his door and started searching through the many boxes he had stored under his bed. He opened one to find photo albums. He took one out and opened it and saw it was a picture of him and his mother and father. In their arms was a new baby boy, his baby brother. He smiled as he saw the smile on his parent's faces, the glee in his own eyes, at being an older brother. He turned the pages and found on with him riding a bike at the age of two. He took the photo out and placed it in his scanner. One scanned he placed the photo into the same program Jon had. Robin switched the ages and turned it to change the kid to 15 years of age. He clicked start and then shut the screen off, knowing it would be a few days before the photo was ready. He walked out of his room and to the roof. He found Raven standing there, looking out to the water surrounding the Titians Island.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Robin," she said. "I didn't hear you come out."

"I know," he said, wrapping his arms around her and holding her.

They both started out to the sky, the water, a reflection of how they felt. Robin was the sky, bold, brave but if angered let lose it's fury, and Raven was the water, a reflection of the sky, with just as much power as the sky if not more. They sat down and she rested her head against his shoulder. Neither were aware of the person behind them, looking at Robin with sad eyes. He turned to go when suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced over to see Robin.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have come here," said Jon.

"Something's different about you?" said Robin. "Like I know you somehow."

"You should," he said. "But it's been a long time since we've seen each other. About eleven years."

Robin looked at him and then noticed that Jon was gone. He glanced at Raven who smiled. She had figured it out already, but she wasn't going to deprive Robin of his right to figure this out on his own. She took his hand and smiled.

"Let's go," she said. "I'm tired."

They walked away, hand in hand, towards Robin's room.

* * *

He paced around his room for hours and hours, debating on what to do. He didn't like this. Slade had turned him against his own brother; the one he thought had died years ago. Slade had gotten away again, only because Jon couldn't bring himself to kill him.

"Now what am I gonna do?" he asked himself.

He was staying at a local hotel for now. He'd leave later on. He knew Robin wouldn't ever want to see him again after what he'd done to him and his teammates. He glanced at the photo of Robin he had stolen from him.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't know."

He crept into his bed and tried to sleep, but his dreams and his feelings wouldn't allow him to.

"This is gonna be an awesome night," he thought as he turned over and closed his eyes again.

* * *

Robin was staring at his ceiling, thinking about everything that had happened after his parent's death. He remembered the Dark Night, Batman, taking him under his wing. He'd taken some time to adjust to Batman but eventually learned to call him dad. Then when he turned thirteen he left and started the Titans. He remembered the first Titan he ever found. She was asleep beside him. He smiled as he watched her sleep, her chest rising and falling again, in peaceful slumber, something she didn't often get. He returned to his thought and remembered when Starfire said she was going to be married. He'd freaked about that because he did have feelings for the alien girl, but didn't know how to express them. He'd finally told her when they were on that strange planet, but it didn't go anywhere after they returned. He remembered when he had to take that annoying and very over demanding Kitten Moth to her school prom. He could still hear her calling him Robbie Poo. He smiled remembering what Starfire had done to her when she tried to kiss him. He remembered how Raven had been the only one who seemed to believe him when he was having those hallucinations and actually proved it to the other by seeing through his eyes. He remembered Trigon taking the world at the expense of Raven's life, which meant absolutely nothing to him. He remembered finding the little Raven and bringing her back. He remembered Raven getting so mad that she obliterated Trigon. He knew then why he loved her so much. Raven might not have been in the picture the whole time but she was still inside him, her voice telling him almost everyday that he was safe. Telling him he was going to be all right and kept warm. He looked at Raven again and smiled, kissing her forehead softly. She didn't move, but he could see a small smile form on her lips. Her laid his head down beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist, falling into a very peaceful nights sleep.

* * *

­Starfire wasn't having as good a night. She kept tossing and turning wanting her boyfriend to be beside her. She glanced around and then picked up her com link.

"Starfire calling Aqualad, Starfire calling Aqualad, do you read me?" she whispered.

The com link clicked on and a very tired looking Aqualad appeared.

"Hey Star, what's wrong?" he asked, yawning.

"I am sorry to bother you so late at night but I am afraid I am having the dreams of bad," she said. "I cannot sleep for odd reasons unknown."

He looked at her and then sort of smiled.

"You miss me don't you?" he asked her, smiling.

She blushed as she shook her head, her hair sort of flowing around her.

"Yes very much boyfriend Aqualad," she whispered. "I must see you."

"Alright Star, I'll be over in about twenty minutes," he said, and then clicked off.

She crept out of her room and into the main hall and waited for Aqualad. She heard a light tapping and instantly opened the door. He hugged her and then led her into the living room, kissing her, and carrying her to the couch. She had just about taken off his shirt when a small sound could be heard.

"Hehem," said someone.

The two looked up to find Raven, and Robin, smirking at them. Starfire looked embarrassed and Aqualad started rambling on an excuse.

"I don't care Aqualad, if you're going to do something like that, at least go to her room," said Robin. "Everyone else does it."

"Yes, oh and Starfire, normally if your going to do something quietly, and if anyone does get up won't notice you, then shutting your door and not leaving your com link on would help," said Raven.

"I am most deeply sorry friends, if you are in need of my assistance I shall be in my room," said Starfire.

With that she grabbed Aqualad and took off for her room. Aqualad not far behind. Robin and Raven smirked and then started their normal things. Raven getting herself some herbal tea and Robin getting himself some coffee.

"Raven?" said Robin.

"Hmm," she answered.

"I was thinking…" he started.

She turned and looked at him. She had a sort of frown and smirk on her face.

"About what?" she asked, holding back her sarcastic remark.

"Well I'm gonna be turning twenty soon, and you'll be nineteen soon…" he was slowly starting to get nervous and she could tell.

"Robin," she said, putting a hand on his cheek. "Whatever you're about to say, it's ok to tell me. I understand."

"Raven," he said. "It's just…never mind. I'll tell you when I'm ready to."

"Ok," she said smiling. "I'll wait patiently for you."

He smiled and gave her a kiss. Then poured his coffee and walked to the training room. She sighed and watched him go. She then put a hand into her cloak and pulled out a little black box.

"Robin, why can't you just ask me already?" she said softly.

She had found this in his dresser a few days ago, and almost choked. She had taken a peek and almost cried at its beauty. She fazed out of the kitchen and into Robin's room. She opened his dresser and placed the box back in. Then fazed out just as the door opened and Robin walked in. He opened the dresser and took it out.

"Why can't I get the courage to ask her?" he said. "I love her, I really do. I just don't think she's ready for this type of a commitment."

He sighed as he placed it in his pocket. He walked out and towards the kitchen again. He was going to ask her. He walked in to find her reading a book, with her tea beside her. He walked over to her and stood in front of her. She looked up and smiled.

"That was fast," she said smirking.

"I know, Raven?" he asked.

"Yes."

He gulped as she looked at him.

"Well I don't know how to say this, or well ask this but…"

"Robin, it's ok. Go ahead ask me."

"Well you see I've well…you and me have been…um."

"Robin, just ask already."

"Ravenwillyoumarryme?"

"Huh?"

He took a deep breath and then got down on one knee. She didn't look shocked or even surprised, as if she had been expecting it.

"Raven…will you…um…well."

"Go on."

"Raven will you marry me?"

She smiled and then dropped down to him and hugged him. She let go and kissed him, passionately.

"Yes Robin, I will."

He almost jumped for joy at those words. They got up and he kissed her. She hugged him. Cyborg walked in and witnessed this scene. He chuckled and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey love birds, get a room," he said.

They broke apart at once. Raven took the ring and placed it on her finger. She walked up to Cyborg and placed her hands on either side of his. He looked at her and smiled.

"Hey Rae, want something to eat?"

"Sure, but before you do, notice anything different about me?"

He looked at her and sort of shook his head.

"No."

She held up her hand and he smiled.

"You finally asked her did you?" he asked Robin, who had just sat down.

"Yes I did," he smiled. "But I think she already knew."

She blushed but didn't answer. She looked a the screen and saw everything normal. Terra walked in and saw Raven. She smiled and the sat beside her.

"Hey Rae," she said.

"Hi Terra," said a confused Raven.

"Guess what?"

"…"

"BB and I are getting married, or at least promised to be anyways."

"That's good news," said Cyborg. "I'm sure you two will be happy."

"Yeah, I'm so happy."

"I'm engaged," said Raven.

Terra stood frozen in her stance. She looked at Raven and then said,

"You…your…you're engaged? To who?"

"Robin."

Terra sent out a scream of happiness and grabbed Raven hugging her.

"Oh this is so good, I can't believe it. I'm so happy for you guys."

Raven was trying not to get angry. Terra was hugging her.

"Thank you Terra," she said. "But could you let me go."

Terra let her go and ran off to tell everyone else.

* * *

Raven sat in her room, meditating. Inside her, her emotions were all cheering, even Anger.

"Ok, ok, calm down everyone."

"Oh Raven this is wonderful," said Intelligence. "Of course I knew he was going to ask."

"We all did," said Rudeness.

"He he this is such a happy day," said Happy. "I'm so happy."

"That would be why you are called happy," said Brave.

"Would you all shut your pie holes and listen to Raven!" hissed Anger.

Raven smiled and then nodded to Anger.

"Thank you Anger," she said. "Now, I'm here to just talk, get in touch with my inner emotions. I won't be able to do this again for a while."

"Ok so what should we talk about?" asked Love.

"Well we could talk about Robin?" suggested Happiness.

"No," said Anger. "That's all we've talked about for the last month and a half. Robin this and Robin that, it gets annoying."

"Everything annoys you anger," said Rudeness.

"Watch it you little…"

"ENOUGH!"

Anger and Rudeness looked over, expecting an Angry Raven, but found a very pissed off Timid.

"This isn't like you Timid," said Raven.

"I've had it with their constant bickering and fighting. It pisses everyone off," she said.

They shrugged and started talking to each other.

* * *

"I can't believe she said yes," said Robin. "I honestly thought I'd be rejected."

Cyborg smiled and clapped a hand on his back.

"Raven knew, I think," he said. "She loves you, I'm pretty sure she was waiting for you to ask her."

They were at the mall, shopping for stuff. Starfire had gone off to the girls clothing, while Terra and BB ran off to the food court. Raven was at home meditating. Robin and Cyborg were in the men's clothing store, looking for some tuxes for the wedding. A crash from outside alerted the Titans. They ran out to see Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth smiling.

"Well if it isn't the scum bucket Titans," sneered Gizmo.

"Hey big guy, ready to get a pummelling you'll never forget?" asked Mammoth.

"Hive Five, alpha pattern," ordered Jinx. "Attack."

The Hive attacked, Jinx attacking Robin, Mammoth taking Cyborg and Starfire, and Gizmo attacking BB and Terra. Gizmo was currently running away from a very green T-Rex while Terra was laughing at him. Mammoth wasn't doing so well either. Starfire pummelled him with starbolts and Cyborg kept shooting him with his sonic blaster. Jinx however was having a very flirtatious and interesting fight with Robin. He threw his disks at her and she used a spell to stop them. She shot him with a jinx knocking him down. She jumped at him as he got back up. She wrapped her legs around his head as he fell again.

"Like what you see?" she snickered.

"Get off me you witch," he choked.

She smiled again and this time she straddled his sides, pinning his arms down. She put her head down right to his mouth and whispered,

"Come on baby, we could have some fun."

With that she pushed down and kissed him hard on the lips. Suddenly a swirl of black appeared and Raven entered the scene. She saw Robin getting kissed by Jinx, and almost let her anger out. Jinx pulled away and smiled at him,

"How was I?"

He smirked seeing Raven and knowing how much trouble she was in.

"Not bad, but still not as good as my fiancée."

"You're getting married?"

"Yes he is you witch," hissed a cold, dark voice in her ear.

She didn't have time to run, a large black tentacle of darkness wrapped around her body, pulling her towards Ravens cloak, which was billowing.

"No let me go," she cried. "Please don't hurt me."

Raven's eyes had gone red and she was smiling wickedly. She laughed an evil laugh as she watched the struggling Jinx try to get away.

"Hurt you," she laughed. "I'm not going to hurt you, just rip you apart piece by piece."

"RAVEN STOP!" screamed Robin.

She gasped and let Jinx go. Raven collapsed into Robin's arms. Jinx was unmoving, fearing that she was still going to be killed. Mammoth and Gizmo were knocked out and tied up. Cyborg grabbed Jinx and tied her up, with no trouble at all.

"Raven, speak to me," said Robin softly.

She opened her eyes and saw the Titans looking at her with shock and fear. She got up and pushed herself away from Robin.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm not stable anymore."

"Raven…" started Robin.

She took off the ring and handed it back to Robin.

"Go find someone who won't kill anyone because they can't control their emotions," she said. "I'm not good enough."

With that said she fazed back to the tower to cry. Robin couldn't believe it; Raven had just told him to marry someone else other than her. He looked at Cyborg, who looked at robin with pity in his eyes. Starfire, Beast Boy and Terra looked at robin with sad eyes as well.

"We have to get back to the tower," he said softly. "I'll take them to jail."

He grabbed them by the rope and hauled them off. He found the police car outside and threw them in, except Jinx. She looked up at him and smiled.

"What's wrong little birdie?"

He took his fist and connected it to her face. She looked back at him with shock in her eyes.

"Don't you ever come near me again," he hissed, his voice full of anger, rage and darkness in it. "If you ever hurt Raven again or cause her any pain, I'll hunt you down and personally take pleasure in annihilating you."

With that he threw her into the car, a little more forcefully than normal. He slammed the doors and told the cops to take them away. He then got onto his R-Cycle and took off for the tower.

* * *

Cyborg paced the living room floor, waiting for Robin. He had a note clutched in his hand. If Robin read this he'd go into a fit of anger. He heard the door open and Robin walked in. He walked over and sighed.

"Cyborg, where's Raven?" asked Robin.

"She's not here," he said, handing him the note.

_Dear Titans;_

_I'm sorry for this change in plans and my parting of ways, but it is necessary if I'm to not kill anyone. Please don't look for me. I wish you all the best in life, and hope that maybe we might see each other again. Starfire stay the same don't ever change, I might not have said it a lot but your happy attitude always made me feel better, no matter what I said. BB I know I never really said this but you were very funny, don't let that get away. Terra please take good care of BB for me, I know you'll be happy with him. Cyborg, my brother thank you for being there for me and always allowing me a shoulder to cry on. Robin, I honestly love you, with all my heart, but you don't need a violent wife as someone to spend your life with. Please forgive me of any hardship this puts on you. I hope you live a great life, and have the kids you've always wanted. In closing I'm sorry for leaving like this, and I hope you understand why. I'll miss you guys terribly. Goodbye._

_Love Raven_

Robin turned to Cyborg, and the rest of the Titans. His face was full of sadness.

"Scan the city for her tracking device," he ordered. "If she didn't take it off, we'll find her."

"She said not to look for her," said BB. "You should respect her wishes."

"I love her," he hissed. "I'm not letting her get away from me because of what that witch Jinx did to me."

Cyborg scanned the city and found her tracking device moving. She stopped at a small coffee shop; the one Robin had taken her to on their first date.

"She's at the coffee shop," said Cyborg.

He turned to see Robin gone already.

* * *

She entered the shop, smiling slightly to herself. This was where Robin had taken her on their first date. She sat at the counter and looked down.

"Can I get you something?" asked the waiter.

"Some herbal…no I'll have some French Vanilla coffee," she said.

"Ok," he said, grabbing a cup and pouring the coffee.

He handed it to her. She smiled and looked at him. He was about sixty, and very nice. He was a little chubby but not too much.

"You look depressed," he said. "Are you ok?"

"Yes," she said, taking a sip. "I'm fine."

"No your not," he said. "I can tell you're not fine. You look heartbroken"

"I am," she said. "I broke up with someone I love because I'm not safe to be around."

"Well Raven," he said, making her look up. "I believe that you're safe to be around. Just because you have some problems controlling your powers, doesn't mean you have to leave him."

"I almost killed someone because she tried to take him from me," she said.

"Most girls would do that and vice versa," he said.

He turned around and started to walk away, but glanced over at her.

"Most boys understand," he said. "Maybe this one you were with does to, maybe you should try talking to him. Remember it's not what you do that determines who you are; it's what you do with each situation you're given. Some of your decisions might be bad, others might be good, but that's a fact of life. No one can control their anger."

With that he walked into the back, leaving Raven to ponder on her thoughts. She didn't hear the door jingle open or even hear the sigh of someone behind her.

"Raven," he said, softly.

She spun around to see Robin standing in front of the door.

"Robin!" she exclaimed. "I told you not to look for me."

He walked up to her and kissed her, and she kissed back. He held her for about ten minutes until finally he pulled away.

"Raven, please don't go," he said. "I need you, I love you."

"I'm not safe…"

"Raven I would have done the same thing if I were you," he said. "It's Jinx's own fault for trying to kiss me."

"Robin…"

"Raven. Please don't leave me," he said. "I love you, I always will. I don't want kids with anyone else but you."

She started crying and eventually grabbed him and hugged him.

"Robin I'm so sorry," she cried. "I thought I was doing the right thing, I must have hurt you so badly."

"It did hurt," he said. "But I know it's going to be ok."

He handed her the ring back and smiled as she placed it back onto her finger.

"I'm sorry Robin," she said.

"It's ok Raven," he answered hugging her. "It's ok."

* * *

Robin woke up, and looked at the clock. 2:30am. He glanced down at Raven and noticed her body slowly rising and falling with a rhythmic time. She was curled up next to him, a light smile on her face. He smirked as he brushed a hair out of her face, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He laied back down and whispered,

"Thank you Raven."

_There another chapter done, sorry i got cut for a while from using Fanfiction. If anyone can explain this to me please do, what songs am I allowed to use that won;t get me kicked from using Fanfiction? Please R&R and I'll update soon._


	4. Death of a Hero

_Alright here is the last chapter for this story, I'm hoping to make a sequel to it so please tell me if I should. To my reviewers…_

**Joe-Ashaman**: Thanks for the review. I thought the Hive would make things more interesting to, as for the marriages, if you want a second part well they'll be in that one.

**Cherished18**: lol I'm glad you like it, here's your update

**Techna** : thank you that was very nice of you. Here is a nice update for you to read.

* * *

**Death of a Hero**

"I can't believe he found out," said Slade. "It was supposed to remain a secret."

"I don't know," said the scientist. "We thought his memory was erased when we kidnapped him so long ago."

Slade had now taken residence in the side of the Jump City mountains. He hated those Titans even more. The only apprentice who had shown potential and the only one who'd shown loyalty, was now gone.

"I'm gonna kill Robin, even if I have to do it with my own bare hands," he said.

He turned on a communications link and pictures of Overload, Cinderblock, and Plasmus appeared.

"You three I want you to lure the Titans here," he instructed. "When they get here I want you to leave, they will face me after."

He turned around and smiled.

"Now Titans this will be the last time we meet," he said. "And I will kill you Robin."

* * *

Robin had been generating the picture for a few weeks now and was getting rather inpatient with it. He paced the length of the room until he heard a beep. He ran over to the computer and switched the screen on. He glanced at the photo and screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The other Titans were there in a second. They burst through to find Robin sobbing on his bed. Cyborg went to his computer and found the picture of Jon. The others were trying to help Robin. Raven wasn't doing anything.

"Raven," said Cyborg.

"Leave him," she ordered. "Get out, I'll help him."

They left reluctantly, and Raven shut the door. She walked over to Robin and held him.

"I can't believe this," he sobbed. "It's him, he's my brother. Jon's my brother."

"I know," she said.

"You know?" he asked.

"Yes, I figured it out a few weeks ago," she said. "I was going to tell you but you seemed so determined to figure this out on your own, so I stayed out of it."

"My brother, he's a criminal," he said.

"No he's not."

"He's stolen things and hurt innocent people?"

"He was listening to Slade. Slade obviously told him he was his son. He wanted to impress his father."

"I'm assuming that Jon knows to?"

"I'd assume that was correct. That might be why he was so scared after he saw that memory."

The alarm sounded.

* * *

Wandering the streets of Jump City, Jon had learned many valuable things. The most important, never trust anyone. A giant snowstorm had brewed over the course of a few hours and was now unleashing its wrath. He was slowly walking along an abandoned warehouse. He suddenly saw them. Overload, Cinderblock and Plasmus. He also saw the Titans fighting them. They were no match for the three of those things. He quickly grabbed his old costume. It was like Robins only no cape, and it was fully red and yellow. He floated up and above the fight.

"You three," he hissed.

They all looked up and Robin smirked. He found him.

"Take this," he shouted as flames erupted around him and tiny balls of psychic energy shot at Plasmus, Cinderblock and Overload. They ran off, but not to fast, like they were trying to lure them somewhere. Hopping in the T-Ship they took off. Robin glanced out and saw his brother flying along side them. He smiled and saw his brother smile back. They arrived at a mountain. They landed and got out. Robin held his hand out to Jon and smiled.

"Welcome to the team," he said.

"Thanks," said his brother.

"Aww how touching?" said Slade. "Finally reunited are we?"

Robin looked over and glared at Slade.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT," he screamed. "I'M GONNA TAKE PLEASURE IN KILLING YOU."

Robin lunged at Slade while the other Titans went after Plasmus, Cinderblock and Overload. Jon turned and went after his brother. He wasn't gong to let Slade do anything to hurt him anymore. Slade grabbed Robin and slammed him into the floor. Robin got up and sent a roundhouse kick to his head, connecting with a loud thud. Slade tripped Robin and then sent him flying into the wall. Robin got up again and threw a disk at Slade, missing. Slade ran at him and Robin turned to run, but he grabbed Robin's cape and threw him against a wall. He went to throw a punch but was stopped. Suddenly his hand snapped back and he was thrown back. He got up and looked over at Robin, who wasn't in good shape but was still insistent that he fight. Jon floated beside him, a few feet off the ground.

"I see," said Slade. "So I'm gonna get to kill the last of the amazing Flying Grayson's."

Robin looked shocked at this last bit of info.

"YOU TOLD HIM?" he screamed.

"No," said Jon. "He forced it out of me."

Robin threw a birdarang at Slade but he missed. Jon quickly floated up and screamed. Energy pulsated out of his body and covered everything. Slade looked up in shock. The whole mountain shook, causing everyone to fall. Plasmus, Cinderblock and Overload took off at this point. Jon shot Slade with a large beam of psychic energy, slamming him into the wall. Terra came running in and saw what was happening.

"_Terra, cave it in, cause this place to fall apart," _said Jon to Terra telepathically.

"Got it," she said

She started slamming rocks into the sides of the mountain and then brought down a part of the side of the mountain. The inside shook violently.  
"It's gonna go down," she said. "Get out quickly."

Jon landed and ran off with Robin. Suddenly a large rock fell and hit Jon in the leg. He fell in pain.

"Jon," said Robin.

He grabbed the rock and threw it off.

"Are you ok?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah I think it sprained my leg though," he answered.

Grabbing Jon's arm he helped him up and together they took off for the T-Ship, Jon limping, but being helped by Robin. They quickly got to the ship and sat down.

"Get this ship up now," ordered Robin.

"I can't the storms caused it to freeze up," said Cyborg.

Jon was looking down and trying different combos of buttons. Suddenly his head snapped up. He looked back and knew something wasn't right. He looked back to the team and his brother and smiled, knowing what he had to do. Opening the door he limped out.

"Hurry," said Robin. "We have to get out of here."

Starfire looked up and then looked around the ship and then gasped.

"Friends where is our new friend Jon?" she asked, frightened.

Robin turned, glancing around to try and find him, and saw the door opened. He ran off to it but it closed with a wave of Jon's hand. Robin went to the window to yell at him to get back in when he saw it. A giant avalanche was speeding towards them. Ice, snow, rock and mud were sliding down to them, and Jon was right in front of its path. He held his hand up and it stopped, but it was still coming, just temporarily blocked. He took his other hand and started the T-Ship. Raising his hand the ship started to raise, slowly, allowing the engines to defrost.

"Robin," said Raven.

He looked down to her and noticed her eyes closed. He knelt beside her.

"Robin, please forgive me of what I have done."

"What are you talking about Raven?"

"Robin, I'm projecting myself into Raven. It's me Jon."

"Jon! Get your butt back in here now."

"I'm sorry but this is the only way. I want to apologize for any trouble I caused to you, and your team."

"Jon, please no, get back in here. I don't want to lose you again."

"I'll say hi to mom and dad for you."

Robin cried.

"No, Jon."

"Good bye Robin."

"_Richard."_

He looked out the window to see they where up and running. He saw flames around Jon's hand. He saw him smile and then suddenly he dropped his hands. The snow took him, like it was devouring an animal. He watched as the snow fell towards the lake. Jon was dead. Robin was just sitting there, when Raven regained herself. The Titans all looked at Robin. Suddenly he cried.

"He's gone," he said. "He's gone again."

Raven went to him and held him, crying herself.

"It'll be ok," she said.

"I never got to spend anytime with him, or catch up with him," he said. "I never told him that he was forgiven for what he did. I've let my parents down again."

"No, Robin," she hissed. "Don't you ever think like that. Your parents would be proud of what you've done. They know there was nothing you could have done to stop your brother."

He just cried, uncontrollably. He'd lost his only living relative. He'd lost all of his family again. The T-Ship took off for the Tower. Once they reached it Robin went straight to his room, isolating himself from everyone. The Titans expected this and just left him alone.

* * *

_**Titans Lake, where the avalanche stopped….**_

The snow had finally stopped, only it had gone into the lake. Nobody wanted to go near it, for they knew a body would most likely be found. A chopper was heading over the lake.

"This is chopper one, we are currently surveying the lake," said the guy in the chopper.

"Good chopper one," said the police chief. "Report if anything happens."

"Got it," he said.

The chopper circled the Lake, seeing nothing.

"Hey look at that," said the man.

"What is it?" asked the police chief.

"It looks like living fire beneath the water," he said.

The water parted as a giant firebird rose out of the water. It's wings folded. It spread them wide as a human floated down. The bird then went into the human. Then the human disappeared.

* * *

Inside the Tower Robin was still sulking but had finally come out to associate with everyone. Raven was meditating at the moment and Cyborg was cooking. Terra and BB were playing video games while Starfire cheered them on. Raven was floating when suddenly her eyes snapped open. She could feel something coming from someone. She turned her head outside and sensed someone out there. She closed her eyes and took a mental scan of everything out side. She found a person, walking out of the forest away from the lake. She got closer and saw who it was, and smiled.

"Robin," she said.

He looked up at her.

"Yeah Rae," he said.

"It's going to be alright again."

"Huh?"

She shrugged and went back to meditating, a smile never leaving her face.

* * *

_And there it is the end of the story. If you liked it and think there should be a sequel please tell me so can get started. So thanks to all who reviewed in the past. I hope to actually write a sequel so that's why left it open like that. Anyways R&R and I'll write again soon._


	5. Sneek Preview

_Well thanks for the awesome reviews, I really appreciate it. To my reviewers…_

**Tecna**: Aww don't cry, it all worked out in the end. You've reviewed every fic I've ever written you know. I'm very happy about that thanks

**Joe-ashaman: **ok, I'll start that sequel for you. Thanks for reviewing every chapter of my story.

**Cherished18**: I'm gonna write a sequel to the story so that will have the happy ending…maybe.

**K.C.Raven**: Yes he's alive and Raven is teasing him. She's being a little mean, actually she isn't certain just has very good suspicions.

_Ok since I'm feeling very nice I'll let you read a sneak peek at the new fic. I dedicate it to… **Tecna, Joe-Ashaman, Cherished18 and K.C. Raven.

* * *

**_

Flames of the Phoenix

She stood outside on the roof of the Tower, looking out at the city. Her feelings were terribly confused at the moment, of course, every girl feels like this the day they are to be wed. Raven's violet hair fell into her face as she hung her head, thinking. The door hissed open behind her and she turned to find Starfire floating towards her. She smiled and hugged her, making Raven go a tinge of blue.

"Friend Raven, are you nervous?"

"A little bit. Will he say yes?"

"Robin loves you Raven, he'd never say anything except yes."

She smiled at her friend. Despite what the alien had felt for the Boy Wonder, she had gotten over it and was now with Aqualad. Raven smiled, said thank you and then walked into the Tower. She went to the kitchen and started herself some herbal tea. She used her power to start the TV and turned on the news. She glanced at it, and then went back to her tea. The main doors opened and BB and Cyborg walked in.

"Hey Rae, nervous?" asked Cyborg, giving her a smirk.

"…"

"Sorry."

She took a sip of her tea and sighed in content and happiness. She sat down on the couch and started watching the news. Suddenly a pair of warm arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled and glanced up into his icy blue eyes.

"Robin," she said, giving him a passionate kiss.

"Mmmm," he said. "That tasted good."

"Glad you liked it."

"I like anything you give."

"Thanks for the cheesy line."

He smirked at her and kissed her again.

"Mmm, give me another one."

He kissed her again like she asked.

"Mmm, you smell good, new cologne?"

"Yep."

She smiled at him and then sighed.

"Raven are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just nervous I guess."

"About the wedding?"

"Yes, do you actually love me?"

"Of course I do. If I didn't would I have asked you to marry me?"

"…, you know what I mean."

"I know, you're having second thoughts bout my intentions?"

"Yes, do you honestly love me, or are you using me to spite Starfire?"

"Starfire's with Aqualad, I'm with you. I love you and you only. I had feelings for Starfire, but she was to possessive of me, never let me have room or space. You let me have that space, and freedom to do what I want without pestering me about what I was up to."

She smiled and then went back to the TV.

"This just in," said the reporter. "We go live to Jen, are you there Jen?"

"Yes thank you, we have breaking news, right outside the lake that connects to Titan Lake, we have a mysterious phenomena occurring."

The photographers turned the lens onto the lake, and Robin and Raven got a shock.

"As you can see there is living fire on the water. There is no reports of chemical spills or and oil. The fire is feeding off the water itself," she said. "How long this will occur we have no idea, but please, don't approach it. We have reports of similar fires all over the Lake and they are starting to spread to the Titans Lake."

The Titans had all come in at this point and saw it. They had their mouths open as they saw the water being sprayed onto the fire, only to have it get bigger. Robin ran to the window and saw it spreading towards the Tower.

"Titans get out now, it's coming straight at us," he ordered.

They took off, seeing the news chopper flying above the flames. The flames surrounded the tower, but didn't burn anything, as a matter of fact it was on the land but it wasn't burning the grass.

"What is that?" asked Cyborg. "Fire burns things, it isn't burning anything?"

"Fire does not act this way on my planet either," said Starfire.

"It isn't fire," said Raven.

"Then what is it?" said BB.

"It's flames," she said. "Of a Phoenix."

* * *

_Ok here is a sneak peek of the first chapter of the sequel. Hope you like, R$R and I'll get to writing the whole thing._


End file.
